


Touch Me

by berri_oppai



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berri_oppai/pseuds/berri_oppai
Summary: Kongou helps Heath relieve himself.
Relationships: Kongou/Heath
Kudos: 11





	Touch Me

Kongou takes Heath to a hallway in the staff-only area, it’s empty for now. He’s trapped between a wall and Kongou, their lips locked and a thigh presses between his legs as an invitation for Heath to pleasure himself. The contact makes him jump slightly but he starts to slowly grind on him, his hands moving to rest on the other man’s arms, those big muscular arms. 

Their lips part for them to catch their breaths and Heath’s head lowers to rest on Kongou’s chest and catches a whiff of his sweet fruity scent and it just fuels his desire to rub against him more. 

“You don’t have to do this.” “Ah but I want to,” he responds with a small smile and Heath’s face gets even more flushed. 

He rolls his hips trying to quicken his pace and stifling his moans, his hot breath giving Kongou goosebumps. Mumbling something to himself about how he wants to be touched all over as he slips his hands to wrap around the larger man’s upper back, he grips as tight as he can. 

Each movement makes him squeeze his thighs around Kongou’s leg and it draws out the smallest of sounds from him making his body shiver. The thin fabric separating crotch from thigh gives him weird sensations adding to his pleasure. 

Kongou’s hands slide down and he holds Heath’s hips helping him move quicker and adjusting himself so he can push him up against the wall even more, closing whatever space is left between them. 

The hallway is quiet, only panting could be heard. He’s humping his leg faster and Kongou’s hands wander further and grip Heath’s ass as he whispers in his ear, “I want you to come for me,” and he does, body tensing up as he comes in his pants, Kongou helping him ride out his orgasm, the rhythm of his body becoming erratic. 

His body slumps over as he calms down and rests against Kongou. He looks up making eye contact, “Is it okay with you if we do this again?”

“Of course, it would be my pleasure,” he gives him a soft smile and a small kiss on the forehead. 

Why the hell not. 


End file.
